Tengo algo importante que decirte
by I'mAnatolia
Summary: Rose tiene que darle una noticia a Scorpius y se encuentra muy nerviosa, así que antes de que el rubio llegue a la madriguera su tío Harry se encarga de contarle una historia de sus padres que logra tranquilizarla. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Como ya lo saben, los personajes, las locaciones y algunos otros elementos que reconozcan son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de Autor: ** Este es mi primer un One-Shot y me saca una gran sonrisa. Lo hace porque es una mezcla sutil (¡Nah! No es nada sutil) de dos de mis parejas favoritas: Ron y Hermione, y Scorpius y Rose. Además surgió de una manera muy especial: tuve la idea, me senté a escribir y salió sólo, en una mañana en la que debería estar estudiando, como si alguien me hubiera hablado al oído y yo sólo escribiera (¡No, no huyan! ¡Aún no enloquezco!). Así que, acá les traigo.

Aprovecho para hacer publicidad: los invito a leer mi otra historia en construcción **"De una y mil maneras"** ¡los espero por allá!

No me queda más sino decirles: ¡BIENVENIDOS!

Miles de abrazos,

**_Marena_**

* * *

**Tengo algo importante que decirte**

_La castaña se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro impaciente. No tenía idea de cómo se lo diría ni tampoco cómo reaccionaría él. Hace un tiempo habían hablado del tema y habían llegado a la conclusión que no era el momento porque a pesar de que ya se sentían preparados para hacer crecer la familia, sus carreras estaban en el punto más alto y no estaban muy seguros de querer bajar de allí por un tiempo. Eso sumado a que Ron estaba en una misión que lo mantenía alejado de la casa hasta por semanas. De hecho, ya llevaba diecisiete días por fuera de Inglaterra y justo en ese momento Hermione se había enterado. Ella venía sintiéndose mal desde hace mes y medio pero ambos habían atribuido el malestar al estrés que la castaña manejaba en el trabajo doble que hacía en el ministerio como directora de dos de los departamentos con mayor carga: el de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas; y el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. Para cuando Ron se fue, ella le había prometido que iría a San Mungo para hacerse examinar. El medimago le dijo que tendría que hacerse una prueba de embarazo, y ella había abierto los ojos como platos diciéndole que era imposible por el hechizo anticonceptivo que tenía desde hace tiempo. Se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando él le dijo que sería un examen de rutina. Cuando estuvieron los resultados de ese y unos cuántos exámenes más, el sanador la llamo al ministerio con la intención de que sacara una cita para comunicarle los resultados. Una vez estuvo en el consultorio, preocupado, le informó su embarazo. _

_Después de meditarlo por unas horas, decidió enviarle un patronus a Ron para que regresara inmediatamente. Por eso ahora se encontraba así: ansiosa, caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de estar de la casa donde vivía desde hace algunos años con el pelirrojo. Aunque preocupada, en el fondo estaba muy feliz. Hace tres años se había casado con el que ahora era su esposo sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron de novios viviendo juntos, y si había una razón por la cual abandonaría por un tiempo su trabajo sería un bebé. Y por encima de todo estaba muy feliz porque sería el fruto de ese sentimiento tan grande que sentía sólo cuando se encontraba al lado del amor de su vida._

_Un chasquido se escuchó en el patio trasero de la casa y ella supo que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Se tomó las manos con nerviosismo y contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. El pelirrojo entró a la casa exaltado llamándola a gritos._

_—Herm… ¡Hermione!... Mione, ¿dónde estás? —llamaba Ron cada vez más asustado. Cuando por fin la encontró la miró ceñudo—. ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡¿por qué no contestas?! ¡¿quieres matarme de un susto?!._

_—Lo siento… yo… yo… —tartamudeaba la castaña._

_—Tranquila, amor. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?, ¿te sucedió algo? Ese patronus me puso al borde de la locura, pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo._

_—Bueno… —intervino Hermione con un gesto que quiso dar a entender que quizás él tenía razón._

_—Ya cuéntame que sucedió porque vine en cuanto pude y dejé todo botado —decía el chico apresurado—. Además, Harry está preocupadísimo por ti, sino fuera porque es imposible dejar abandonada la misión, él también esta…_

_—¡Diablos Ron! ¡¿Será que te puedes callar?! —gritó la castaña exaltada. Luego suavizando un poco el tono de voz, añadió—. Tengo algo importante que decirte._

_El pelirrojo se quedó atento esperando a que su mujer hablara._

_—Antes de irte, te prometí que iría a San Mungo…_

_Ron frunció el ceño preocupado y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, a lo cual la volvió a cerrar como niño regañado._

—… _me pidieron hacerme unos exámenes y hace unas horas recibí los resultados. No quiero que te alteres frente a lo que te voy a decir, sé que aunque no esperaba algo tan grande como esto, puedo enfrentarlo. Quiero que estés dispuesto a enfrentarlo conmigo… lo necesito._

_—Por favor Mione, ya dime qué ocurre._

_—Ron… yo… estoy… estoy embarazada._

_El chico la miró confundido como si no entendiera que quería decir su esposa._

_—Quiere decir que seremos padres, Ron._

_Una vez más Ron, confundido, no supo que decir o bueno, si supo. Hace un tiempo atrás cuando había hablado con Hermione del tema él había querido decirle que estaban en el punto más alto de sus carreras, pero que estaba dispuesto a bajar un poco el ritmo porque quería formar una verdadera familia con ella. Sólo que ella no lo había dejado terminar la idea diciendo que él tenía razón y que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más. En ese momento creyó que la chica no estaba tan convencida de criar un bebé, tanto como lo estaba él, así que había dejado morir el tema allí. Era por eso que estaba tan feliz, no cabía de la dicha, pero su cuerpo se empeñaba en quedarse entumecido, su rostro no quería dejar escapar una sonrisa y su boca… bueno, su boca se rebeló y escupió las palabras más disparatadas que pudo haber pronunciado._

_—¡¿Padres? Es claro que tu serás madre, Hermione, pero ¿yo padre? ¿estás seguro que ese bebé es mío?_

_—¿Qué… qué dices, Ron? —dijo la chica consternada._

_—Bueno, Mione, cada vez que estoy contigo uso condón—afirmó no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo—, es imposible que yo sea el padre._

_Hermione se acercó a su ¿esposo? —en realidad no creía que después de eso siguiera siéndolo—. Se acercó al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó una bofetada a la cara, una bofetada tan fuerte que Ron trastabilló. A continuación, la chica salió a zancadas de la casa con lágrimas en sus ojos y desapareció._

_Ron no creía lo que había sucedido, ¿cómo rayos esas palabras habían salido de él si todo lo que quería decirle era "¡Eso es perfecto, Mione! ¡Juntos seremos los mejores padres del mundo!"? Se tiró abatido al suelo, soltó un sonoro suspiro y no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer a continuación._

—No puedo creerlo, padrino.

—Sí, Rosie. Esa fue le reacción fue tu padre cuando se enteró que existirías —dijo Harry al borde una carcajada.

—Pero... ¿cómo?… ¿cómo es continúan juntos? —preguntó a bocajarro Rose.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido muy imprudente y cabezota, en especial con lo que tiene que ver con Hermione. Así fue siempre mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts. Pero por encima de todo la amaba y te amaba a ti aún sin conocerte. Estaba feliz, más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, pero el asombro lo traicionó. Al día siguiente, tu padre fue a Rusia a buscar a tu madre que era a dónde había escapado minutos después. Intentó hablar con ella por dos semanas, pero Hermione también es muy cabezota y lo hechizaba cada vez que lo veía. Al final, le gritó en medio de una plaza llena de gente que la amaba y que estaba feliz de tenerte, que había sido un imbécil y bueno, un montón de cosas con las que aún lo avergüenzo. Hermione lo perdonó y ahora tú estás aquí.

—Tío Harry… ¿y si Scorpius reacciona igual? ¿y si él nunca va a buscarme y disculparse?

—¡Oh, vamos, Rose! Sólo he visto un amor como el de ustedes en fotos: en la mirada de mis padres y, aunque temprano, murieron juntos y enamorados. Gracias a ese amor fui "el niño que vivió" y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Gracias, tío.

El azabache abrazó a su ahijada afectuosamente y con una mirada llena de amor, esa que también tenía cuando miraba a Lily: porque eso era Rose para él, una hija más. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y milésimas de segundo después entró de manera apresurada a la cocina de la madriguera.

—¡Rose, por fin te encuentro! ¡¿dónde te habías metido?! Cuéntame que sucedió porque vine en cuanto pude y dejé todo botado —decía el rubio apresurado—. Además, Albus está preocupadísimo por ti, sino fuera porque es imposible dejar abandonada la misión, él también estaría aquí.

Rose y Harry se miraron divertidos, y soltaron una carcajada frente a lo cual el chico frunció el ceño confundido.

—Será mejor que los deje solos.

«Rose» —susurró el hombre cuando pasó por su lado—, «tengo una casa en Francia donde tal vez puedas escapar por un tiempo» —terminó ahogando una risa divertida—.

Unos minutos después escuchó un grito de felicidad desde la cocina y supo que esta vez, todo iría bien.


End file.
